Hush, Little Baby
by Trixxie.x15
Summary: Her eyes gaped open. No, this wasn't right. Tyler was just kidding. He is going to start laughing right now, and then she will punch him in the arm as usual. This couldn't be happening. She needed to count to ten, and then wake up. But there was no waking up. This was real, but Moose needed to make it stop...PROMO IS UP
1. Promotion

_Well, this is just a promo for a new story that I have been working on for a long time now. I hope you all enjoy it, and make sure to review!_

_~Marnie_

* * *

_She was happy, just the way she was_

"Tyler?" she stuttered. "You're here? I-in New York?"

He smiles

"A simple hug could have done it, Baby Girl."

_She had good friends_

"Happy Birthday!" the Pirates screamed when Moose flicked on the lights. Anala and Luke were each holding an end of a large cake that read 'Happy Birthday, Cammie!', the Ticks were blowing on noise makers, the Twins were standing on the table tapping their feet, and everybody was wearing party hats.

She couldn't have felt more loved.

_Her boyfriend truly loved her _

"You look absolutely Gorgeous, Camille." He whispered in her ear as the city lights danced in her eyes. He grabbed her waist, and pulled her close to his body. There was no where else where she wanted to be.

"How cliché would it be if I kissed you, right about now?"

_And she was exactly where she was supposed to be_

"The city is pretty loud today, huh Cam?" Moose asked her.

She smiles.

"But that exactly the reason why I wanted to come to NYU in the first place."

_It was all supposed to be perfect, but then it wasn't_

Her eyes gaped open. No, this wasn't right. Tyler was just kidding. He is going to start laughing right now, and then she will punch him in the arm as usual. This couldn't be happening. She needed to count to ten, and then wake up.

_But there was no waking up_

"I'm not going to let anybody hurt you." He told her, her fingers running through his widely curly hair.

"When you're with me, Your always safe."

"What if I don't believe you?" she asked him.

"Then make me believe that you are truly strong enough to get through this on your own."

_It all comes down to who is truly there for her. _

"Moose wont stay with you forever, you know." She told Camille. Her perfectly straightened hair was intimidating, and her fit figure scared the hell out of her. Maybe she was right. Maybe Moose wanted this instead of her. But then she realized something, it didn't even matter what Moose wanted. She wasn't letting this bitch win.

"Maybe your right," Camille agreed. "But yet again, he hasn't gotten rid of me yet."

_After all the years of pain, and anger _

"You destroyed her! Don't you get that?! Face it! The only one who can fix her is me, and I have been fixing her since the day I met her!" Moose screamed.

Camille was shocked. She has seen Moose angry before, but he has never done anything like this.

Yet, she didn't care. She let him scream. The bastard deserved it.

_Camille Gage's sanity goes out the window _

She doesn't know what to do, so she cries into his chest. For hours, she sobs, just having him hold her and waiting until she cries all of her tears. That way, she can go back to being angry. Soon enough, anyway.

"I'm here. You're okay. It's all going to be okay."

_With the words she's been dreading for years _

"Your father is out of prison, Camille."


	2. Would You Rather

"Alright, I got one." Moose said, burying his fingers in Camille's hair as they were lying side by side on Moose's bed.

"Lay it on me." She scoffed, a laugh hinted in her voice. She couldn't really focus on what he was saying to her though. She was all too caught up in the feeling of his fingers running through her hair and his body heat warming her up. Wanting to feel more of him, she wraps her arms around his waist and cuddles in closer to him, similar to what a cat would do for warmth.

"Would you rather watch 'Titanic' at least once every day for the rest of your life, or be best friends with the plastics from 'Mean Girls'?" he asked, a smile playing at his lips. He knew damn well that Camille hated both of those movies with a blinding passion. She once told him that 'Titanic' was so long that It just made the movie suck, and that 'Mean Girls' just gave the affect that all high school girls have to be bitches. Camille groaned at the choices.

"Ugh, don't make me choose." She whined, burying her head into Moose's chest, hiding from his stare.

"Nope, you have to pick. That's the rules of Would You Rather, Cammie." He told her. He smiled and leaned back into the wall to make her look at him. She partly frowned, and sighed. Moose rolled his eyes at his stubborn girlfriend.

"Okay, lets make a deal." He said. Her eyes gained back their beautiful glint when he said this. Moose had to make note to tease her for that later on. "If you pick, then I will answer two for my next turn."

"Fine," she agreed with a smile, already thinking of what she was going to ask him. As the devious wheels in Camille's head began to turn, Moose instantly regretted the deal he made with her. What if she asked him to pick between two of the 'hottest' girls on campus, just to make him look bad no matter what he chose?

"So," he continued. "Leo DiCaprio all the time, or wear pink on Wednesdays?" he said, referencing to the putrid movies.

"I guess I would be friends with the plastics." She finally admitted. His eyebrows scrunched together, and he sat up in the bed to get a better look at her.

"Wait, are you serious?" he laughed, pushing his hair out of his face. Camille laughed when it fell through his fingers and right back into his eyes. Moose caught note of this, and grabbed her wrists, pulling her up into a sitting position.

"Are you insane?! Aaron Samuels would totally take you away from me!" he whined, taking her face in both of his hands and squishing her cheeks together. She pulled away from him, rubbing at her now pink cheeks. She couldn't control her laughter. Moose always knew how to get her to laugh, which was just one of the things that she absolutely loved about him. Sure he was almost twenty years old, but he always acted like her was fourteen.

"Moose, I have to say, it is just plain sad that you basically know everything about that movie." She told him, running her hand through his bangs and pushing them back out of his face. She caught sight of his eyes, and sighed, trying her hardest to not melt into his hands.

This was what was truly amazing about their relationship. Even though they were dating, they never lost the best friend feelings for each other. With the Moose being nineteen and Camille being eighteen, they still had their moments of acting like they were kids again. They acted like they did when they were in MSA, hanging out together, dancing, and doing their regular routine. The only thing added, was the kissing, hugging, teasing, and stuff that Tyler would probably kill Moose for if he found out. Yet, it wasn't anytime soon that either of them were complaining about it.

"Hey!" he whined, his smile growing bigger. "I wouldn't tease you about your obsession with the Harry Potter movies." He said. Camille gasped.

"Of course you wouldn't, nobody has the heart to tease the boy who lived!" she laughed. Camille shook herself from Moose's grip, and scooted to the edge of the bed. Resting her elbows on her knees, she was overcome with dizziness. After all, it was very late and the two were extremely tired. This didn't go by Moose.

"Camille, it's already past eleven. Maybe we should go to bed." He told her, putting his hand on her lower back, moving so he was sitting next to her. She yawned in reply, but shook her head no.

"No way, I still have two more questions for you." She smiled. Moose sighed. He knew that wasn't going to work, but he gave it a shot. He stood up from the bed and walked over to his dresser. He opened the top drawer and pulled out a pair of shorts for himself and a tee shirt and sweatpants for Camille. He closed the drawer, and dropped the clothes on the bed next to Camille.

"Fine, but then we have to go to sleep. After all, we have a big day ahead of us." He told her, a smirk playing at his lips. Camille couldn't help but roll her eyes at her boyfriend.

"Oh!" she said with fake enthusiasm. "You wouldn't happen to be talking about dance rehearsals, are you?!" Moose gave her a look, but Camille wouldn't back down.

"No, I am not talking about rehearsals; I'm talking about your Birthday." Camille eyes widened.

"I had no clue!" she said, forcing a valley voice. Moose rolled his eyes. Of course Camille was going to act like this. She didn't even want to celebrate her birthday in the first place. Her foster parents never really did anything for Hers, Tyler's, or Malcolm's birthdays, which Moose always felt horrible about. So he made it a promise to himself to make her birthday actually fun for her for as long as she let him.

"I hope you know that I am going to make your life a living hell until you actually decide to enjoy your nineteenth birthday, right?" he scoffed.

Camille sighed. She really didn't want to talk about her birthday. Avoiding his question, she pulled the sweatpants into her hands and picked at a stray string. Moose noticed that she was being a little bit quieter at the topic. Not wanting her upset, he chose his own fate.

"Okay, I'll shut up. It's my turn anyway." He reached at the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. He always slept shirtless, but it wasn't like Camille was complaining.

Camille looked up to see that Moose had already pulled on his basketball shorts without her even realizing. She put the clothes to the side and pulled her tote bag from next to the bed up on her lap to retrieve her phone charger.

"Okay," she responded, digging through her bag. "Would you rather dance with the Pirates or MSA?" she looked up to see a look of both confusion and wonder on his face.

"You really expect me to answer a question like that?" he said, walking over to the bed and pulling off the extra pillows. He tossed them to the side and looked back towards Camille, who had already plugged her phone into the wall and was walking towards the small bathroom with the clothes he had given her.

"You made me answer the Titanic and Mean Girls one. I don't want to hear any complaints out of you." She called from the bathroom. Moose couldn't help but regret making her answer that question. He really didn't know what to choose. He grew up with MSA, but the Pirates treated him like family.

"I'm getting old Moose." He heard Camille call to him.

"I guess I'll say the Pirates." He finally answered. The faucet in the bathroom was heard for a second, and then turned off. Camille came out brushing her teeth, already dressed in Moose's clothes.

"Why?" she mumbled, trying not to let the toothpaste pour out of her mouth. Moose looked at the floor, his mouth twisting to the side.

"I don't really know." He said. "I guess it's because I got bigger with MSA, but I feel like I grew up the Pirates." He said, shrugging his shoulders as he pulled back the blankets. Camille returned to the bathroom and Moose had laid down in his spot on the bed closest to the wall.

"Huh, and I was so sure that you were going to say MSA." She admitted when she came back into the room, flicking the bathroom switch to off. Moose patted the spot next to him in the bed, wanting to have Camille next to him so he could sleep.

Camille slid her thin body under the blankets, curling herself into Moose's chest. He wrapped his arms around her upper body, pulling her closer to him. Camille shivered from the draft of the closest window, and held onto the man next to her as tight as she could.

The night came and went with ease, and the two slept in each others arms.

**(A/N: Well, that was chapter one! Nothing really happened in this chapter other then the introduction to the most adorable couple ever. I know that they were a little OCC, but once the drama comes into play, their true character traits start to come out a bit more. And a couple more things, in this story, Moose has a bit of an anger issue. I know in the movies, he is like the sweetest person you will ever meet, but here (when it comes to Camille) he is very protective and will hurt anybody that hurts the people he loves. Also, Camille is kind of distant from the people that she doesn't like, which is typically going to point out who she does and doesn't trust. That's all for now, and I will probably be updating school. Just don't keep me held to that, I still have to go to school and write about boring stuff there. Haha, take care!) **

**~Marnie**

**(EXCUSE ANY GRAMMER OR SPELLING MISTAKES IN THIS CHAPTER!) **


	3. The Morning Before

**(Here it is guys. Yet another chapter added to Hush Little Baby. I really am enjoying writing this, so I hope you guys enjoy reading it. I really think that there aren't enough fanfics for Moose and Camille. They are so adorable! So if you are reading this, and you want to make one but you don't have a fanfiction account, make one! That's it for now. Enjoy.) **

Moose smiled when he woke up. Waking up to see Camille clutched to his body as she slept was for a fact, a beautiful sight. He laid there, just embracing the fact that she was there. He didn't deserve her, and he knew it. She was way too good of a person for him, but that was the exact reason that he grateful to have her. He loved the feeling of people looking at them, and seeing that he had a girlfriend like her. She truly did complete him.

He watched her, her chest rising with every breath she took. Up, down, up, down. She looked so peaceful, like she felt safe in his arms. Four years ago, he never would have thought he would be watching Camille as she slept, listening to her breathing. He sure as hell didn't think he would be in the same bed as her while he did so.

Care fully, Moose pulled himself out of bed, crawling over the sleeping girl next to him. He tried his damndest not to loose his balance, and drop all of his weight onto her body. That sure as hell wouldn't be a great way to wake up on your birthday. He stuck the landing on the carpet, and sighed with relief. He looked back towards Camille, who had already curled herself up into a ball underneath the blankets. Moose had to smile. That girl truly loved her warmth.

Running his fingers through his hair, he pulled his phone off of the charger with his free hand. He punched in a specific number, and put the device to his ear. Deciding to let Camille sleep, he took the call into the hallway, still waiting for an answer.

"Hello?" the familiar fourteen year old voice called from the other line.

"Hey, Malcolm, It's Moose." He answered.

Malcolm was Camille's younger foster brother, yet, he didn't act like that. He treated Camille like they were brother and sister by blood. He truly did love his older sister. She always was the one to take care of them when their foster mother, Marie, was out. Or when their foster father, Marshall, was drunk off his ass. From all that she has done for him, Malcolm still couldn't find a way to repay her for all she has done for him. Hell, she basically raised him.

He was a normal kid. He went to school, he had friends, and lived a normal life. The only thing he had that not a lot of others had was a tough dance crew from New York behind him if he needed them.

"Hey, Bro!" Malcolm exclaimed, happy to hear from his (basically) brother in law.

"Are you guys in the city yet?" he asked, curious to see if his plan will work.

"We still have another half hour to go, but I'll call you when we get in." Malcolm said. "So you want us to go strait to this 'vault'?" he asked.

"Yeah," Moose started, getting a bit louder as he realized he probably wouldn't wake Camille up from outside in the hall. "Just open the door and take the elevator to the fifth floor. Jacob will be there to meet you guys. Then, just do whatever. Camille and I are probably going to be staying on and around campus for the day and then we will go there for the surprise later tonight."

"Man, this is gonna be of the chain!" Malcolm exclaimed, and hushed when Moose could hear over the other end that he was being lectured by Tyler for his shouting.

"So sorry, Master. I shall never speak again." Moose heard Malcolm joke to Tyler.

"Dude, don't get yourself in trouble. Call me when you guys get in." he said.

"Don't sweat it, Man. Cam is gonna flip when she see's us!"

Moose smiled. "Yeah, I sure as hell hope she does."

"Bye, Moose!"

"Later." Moose ended his phone call and sighed. He wanted nothing more then for his plan to work. He was secretly getting Malcolm, Tyler, and Nora to take the train from back home to New York to spend Camille's birthday with her, Moose, and the Pirates. He knew how much Camille loved and missed her brothers, and he hoped seeing them would bring her out of her depression.

He snuck back into the room to see that Camille was still passed out on the bed, sleeping soundly. He smiled and walked over to his dresser. He pulled out a pair of jeans and a red and black checked shirt, grabbing a towel on his way into the bathroom to quickly shower.

Rubbing a towel through his hair, he walked out of the steamy bathroom, finding that Camille was beginning to stir in her sleep. He threw his towel over the back of his computer chair to dry, and grabbing his red vans from the floor and some socks, he sits down on the bed next to Camille and puts on his shoes.

Moose couldn't help but laugh when she opens her eyes in the laziest way possible. She looked like she had the roughest night of her life. Her hair was an absolute mess, and she had a small amount of eyeliner and mascara building underneath her eyes. She looked around the bed, and smiled when she found Moose, just watching her.

"Good Morning." she mumbled, stretching her arms over her head. Moose smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Baby, It's been morning for me for a while now. But, I'll accept your laziness. But only because you are officially nineteen years old today." he said, crawling up the bed, putting either one of his arms next to Camille's head. In the form of a push-up, he lowered himself down on his arms and lightly kissed her lips, smiling against her.

She laughed against his lips, and pulled away only to be met by the bed. "You are officially the biggest corn ball in the universe." she giggled. Moose loved that sound, her laugh. But, he would never let her know that. Mainly because he knew she would tease the living hell out of him if she knew.

"Hey, I'm allowed. You have no idea how much I wanted to wake you up and kiss you then. But I figured you would most likely hit me because you were so tired." he smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, at least you know me well enough to know that I would not refrain from doing that." she smiled, leaning her head back up and reconnecting their lips. Camille very gently reaches up and takes his chin in her finger tips, feeling the unshaved stubble there. She pulled herself back and examined his face, sighing.

"Moose, how many times do your mother and I need to tell you, shaving is a very important thing to do when you become a man." she joked with him, lightly laughing. Moose scrunched his eyebrows together, and pushed himself off of Camille.

"Camille, come on! This whole scruffy thing is in now! Don't you want your man to fit in?" he whined.

"You do realize that 'No-Shave November' is only 30 days out of 365, right?" she laughed, sitting up and smoothing her hair out of her face.

"Please, baby, I'm pretty damn sure that I know my months by now. And by the way, I am also almost twenty years old, so I'm also pretty damn sure that I don't need my mommy telling me to shave my face or not." he smirked his usual 'I told you so' tone.

"Okay, So no mommy needed, but you sure as hell better listen to me and shave it tonight." she smiled with a hint of an evil tone. Moose huffs out a breath.

"But Cammie!" he fake cries. Smiling, he gets on his knees and clasps his hands together to beg at her feet. "Please! I don't like shaving!" he whines.

"Then I'll do it. Now let me get a shower and we can go out." she said, grabbing her bag from beside Moose's bed and shutting the bathroom door behind her.

Moose shook his head, some water droplets falling from the tips of his hair. Sighing, he pulled his phone out from his pocket, to flash a quick text to Andie.

'Hey, r we all set for 2 nite?" his text read. Not even a minute later, His phone buzzed, notifying him that Andie had replied.

'Yup. don't worry bout anything. Everybody knows the address and the time. No need to have a melt down. Yet." he could almost sense her sarcasm in her words, even though she didn't say them herself.

'Text me if u need anything 4 the partayy" he typed, smiling to himself.

'Moose, you and your gangster speak really need to part ways…" was Andie's response.


	4. Bad News (From Marnie)

Hey guys, this is not an update, I just wanted to let you all know that it actually might take longer for me to update any of my stories because i just recently broke my hand :( But be patient!

* * *

~Marnie


	5. Oh How Things Can Change After MSA

"You know what?" Camille said, as her and Moose were walking together down to a dinner near campus to get some breakfast. "I never got to ask you my second question last night. You were in too much of a rush to get in bed with me." she laughed. Moose had to roll his eyes, it was always like Camille to make something in the simplest of situations into a joke.

"Fine. What do you have for me?" he says, watching as two cabs rush past them in a blur.

"Okay, let me think." she said, staring up at the sky as they walked. Moose looked towards her and smiled. There was something about the simplicity and neutrality of her that could make him, and any other, blush madly.

"Would you rather," she began, stalling as she was still thinking. "Eat Gummy Bears or Gummy Worms for the rest of your life?" she laughed, making Moose stop short.

"That is a forbidden question! You know that I love both with a burning passion!" she complained, making Camille laugh out loud, continuing to walk. Moose followed her, but still ranting.

"Too bad, Moose. You made me answer if I would rather live with Batman or Spiderman! Your candy obsession is fair game if my superhero obsession is fair game." she told him.

"I'm really starting to hate this whole fairness thing we have going on." he mumbled to himself, looking down at their feet as they walked.

"Answer, tough guy!" she laughed.

"Fine!" he said, laughing himself. "I guess- no wait- I don't know!" he whined.

"Moose, it isn't that hard! Which would you rather, Gummy Bears, or Gummy Worms!" she tried prying the answer out of him.

"I guess Gummy Bears." Moose told her in the smallest voice he could muster. It was Camille's turn to gasp.

"But Gummy Worms are so much better!" she argued.

The two argued over this topic for the next three blocks, debating on which of their favorite chewy candy was better. When they arrived at the dinner, which was the same dinner that Luke used to work at, they went to their regular table near the back. After giving their order to the waitress, Moose tried making small talk with Camille.

"Feel any different now that you're 19?" he asked her, having his signature 'I'm a smart-ass' smirk plastered on his face.

" I don't know, you tell me." she smirked right back at him, making him lose his grin.

"Are you ever going to have fun on your birthday?" he asked her, grabbing her hand to hold it in his.

"Moose, have I ever been known to have fun at all?" she asked right back.

"Yeah, I know that there isn't a fun bone in your body," he started, making Camille glare at him. "But it's your birthday! You should be happy, and not in your usual blank faced ordeal." he told her. Camille sighed, releasing her hand from Moose's.

"Moose, you know that I don't like celebrating my birthday." she told him, shaking her head. Moose's heart dropped into his stomach as she spoke. He felt absolutely horrible that he couldn't make her feel any better. He knew that she really didn't want to do anything, he thought so far ahead that he never really thought of how Camille may have felt about all of this.

"Look, I'm sorry I keep doing this," he said, once again reaching for her hand. "I just know that you never really had any fun on your birthday because of 'certain reasons' and I just wanted to be the one to fix all of that." he told her, trying to pour as much of the truth into his rant without blowing the secret of the party.

"Moose, Listen to me," Camille started. "You need to know that fixing whatever damage I may have from my past, Is not yours to fix. It's mine. I need to be able to help myself." she said, squeezing Moose's hand tighter. "But, just having you around, always makes me feel better."

Moose smiled. Camille had some of the strangest affects on him. She could make him feel horrible at one point, and then make him feel like a king the next second.

"You know I love you, right?" Moose asked her, a small smile growing on his lips.

She smiles, a shimmer in her eyes growing wider. "As long as you know that I love you." she responded.

While they were walking back towards campus, Moose had grown bold, grabbing Camille's hand in mid step. She turned, and smiled at him, entwining their fingers. As they walked, they listened closely to the ambulance sirens, the traffic, children laughing, taking in the sounds of the city. He looked towards Camille examining her features. Her eyes, her cheek bones, her chocolate brown hair. Everything about her was beautiful.

"The city is loud today, Huh Camille?"

She smiled to herself. If only he knew that the loudness of the city made her feel right at home.

"Just the way it should be." she told him.

"You're such a geek sometimes, you know that right?" he asked her, a laugh tinting his voice.

"Trust me, I know. I have you around every day to remind me." she rolled her eyes. Moose smiled at his beautiful girlfriend.

"Sometimes I don't know how you can even stand all the noise." he scoffed, making Camille's jaw drop in confusion.

"It's the reason I wanted to come to NYU!" she giggled while releasing Moose's hand from hers. Moose gave her the 'look'.

"Yet again, Camille, you are giving me reasons to believe you are completely insane."

"Moose!" she scowled him, making him laugh.

"Jesus, I'm kidding!" he defended, throwing up his hands in mock defense. "Anyway, I'm thinking for tonight we could just go out to dinner. Me, You, the Pirates, just something small." he shrugged.

"Moose, you know damn well if it's the entire crew, its not going to be small." she told him, making him shrug.

"I know, but if I promise that everybody will be on their best behavior, would you agree?" he asked, puffing his lower lip out in a pout.

"Moose, I told you I don't want to do anything. Just me and you watching movies would make me the happiest girl in the world!" she complained.

Moose sighed. "Cam, this is your last birthday before your twenty! After this, you wont be able to say you're a teen anymore! Trust me, twenty isn't exactly the best age you could be." he told her.

"Moose-"

"Please!" he interrupted her, stopping cold in the middle of their walk, and lowering to his knees. He brought his hands together in a pleading form, and scooted his body close to Camille's legs.

"Moose, get up!" she laughed.

"Not until you say yes!" he argued, wrapping his arms around her legs, making Camille come close to losing her balance.

"Look, I-"

"Chameleon," he started. "I will scream in the middle of the city in front of everybody and the only way I will stop is if you agree to come to dinner." he threatened.

Camille sighed, bringing her hand up to cradle her forehead.

"Moose." she shook her head.

"Cam." he responded.

There was a sharp silence in the moments that Camille took to think. She knew that if she didn't at least try to have a good time, that Moose would never stop leave her alone about it. On the other hand, she really didn't want the entire crew to come out and celebrate her birthday. To her, it just didn't seem important enough.

"Fine." she gave in. "Just dinner! And that's it!" she warned him.

"Yes!" he cheered, standing back up to Camille's level. Little did she know that there was much more then dinner planned for later that night.

A few hours had passed, and Moose was at the club with the guys putting up some last minute decorations while Camille was upstairs in the vault with the girls getting ready. He had to say, he was very impressed with the work the crew had done on the club. It seemed that they had cleaned the entire place from wall to wall. Even the floor looked scuff free. Jason had even put in new lighting in the flooring to have neon green, pink and blue lights shine up from the ceramic tiling. There were streamers hanging everywhere, balloons, banners, and so much more. The bright colors seemed to blind him. He knew Camille was going to love it, and if she didn't, he would probably scream.

He had secretly been working on her party from almost two weeks. He had made plans with the crew while Camille was at work. They were luckily all so excited and thrilled to make Camille's nineteenth birthday the best one she ever had. Ever since the world jam, the pirates have accepted Camille into their makeshift family. They truly loved her, and they knew she was the one who would truly love Moose and treat him right.

"Moose!" he heard, being torn out of his thoughts. "I got the alcohol!" he looked down from his spot on the ladder to see Luke with a cart full of bottles of what seemed to be every alcohol known to man. Jumping down, Moose examined the box.

"Damn Luke, how much did you get?" he asked, pulling out a bottle of cotton candy flavored vodka.

"Well, if we are having the party, and keeping the club open to the public, I thought we would give the strangers that saunter in some liquid love." He said smiling. Moose had to roll his eyes.

"Did anybody get the sodas and waters? Some people here aren't twenty-one yet, you know." Luke's eyes got wide.

"Oh shit." Moose sighed and hung his head low.

"Dude, ill take these to the bar, do you mind going back out and getting those?" he asked, attempting to take the large box from Luke's arms.

"Sure, ill be back in like ten minutes." He said.

Moose struggled with the box, but successfully got it to the bar before he dropped the entire thing. Truly, he couldn't deal with anymore problems tonight. Sure, he wanted this to be perfect for Camille, but he has had so much stress for two weeks from planning this damn party, and he couldn't deal with anymore.

"Moose!"

_What could possibly be wrong now? _

"Moose! Over here!" he turned his body to see Malcolm and Nora standing with Jacob. He smiled, rushing over to the three.

"Long time no see, kid." He told Malcolm, pulling him into a hug.

"Too long, man!" he responded, hugging him tighter. Malcolm really treated Moose like he was already his brother in law, but Moose had no problem with that. He loved being accepted by the Gage family.

"Hey, Moose." Nora smiled at him. Moose released Malcolm to pull Nora into a hug and return her kiss on the cheek.

"Hi, Nora. Where's Tyler?" he asked, searching the room with his eyes for the twenty three year old. Nora simply sighed.

"Well, Mr. Smart-ass decided he was going to leave Camille's gift at home. So guess who's going around the city looking for cheap jewelry?" she smiled.

"Poor guy." Moose laughed.

"Moose!" Malcolm interrupted. "This place is sick!" he said, walking around the club, members of the Pirates side stepping the bewildered fourteen year old. Moose and Nora watched as Malcolm examined the club in awe. Jason had already switched on the lights, so streaks and lasers of neon colors appeared from unknown places in the ceiling and floor.

"You like?" Moose laughed.

"I love!" Malcolm replied with a laugh.

"Moose," Nora started. "I need to talk to you about something." a prominent frown growing on her face.

"What's wrong?" Moose asked, putting a hand on the girls shoulder.

"I wanted to talk about Camille." she said, her eyes growing wide, almost with fear.

"What about her?" he asked, his brows coming together in confusion.

"Look, this is probably a bit of a shock. And- God why is this so hard to say?" she whined to herself. "You know what- I'm just going to come out and say it. Her-" She told him, until a voice interrupted them once more.

"Party's here!" he heard a girl yell, and he knew exactly who it was. He and Nora turned away from their conversation to find Andie waving her hands in the air with a giant smile on her face. Moose had to laugh at the older girl. She always knew how to make an awkward situation comfortable. Andie stopped short and her eyes connected with Moose's.

"Miss me, Moosey?" she asked, smiling at her old nickname for the curly haired dancer. Moose smiled back, approaching her and pulling her into a tight hug.

"Of course I did, Andie-ella" he said, as she wrapped her skinny arms around his upper back.

"So," Andie asked as she pulled herself away from Moose. "Where are you hiding Camille?"

"She's upstairs in the vault with the girls." he told her. "She thinks we are all going out to dinner."

"Only you would use dinner as an excuse, Moose." she laughed at him.

"Hey! Don't be dissin' my ways, D!" he said, mocking offense.

"Again. Gangster talk and you should break up." she told him, when a spark of remembrance appeared in her eyes. "Oh! And, I invited some people last minute if you don't mind. Yet, I don't really know if they are going to show up."

"It's cool." Moose told her. "We have enough booze for a stampede."

An hour later and the club was already filing up, with both guests and the public. Moose had changed in the club bathroom into black jeans, a light blue button down and some Nike's. Walking around, he began noticing some familiar faces such as Monster, Chase, Kido, Cable, Smiles, Missy, Mac, and many more.

He stood at the bar while Luke and Jacob stocked some sodas in the fridge when he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder. When he looked behind him, he really couldn't tell himself if he was pleasantly or horribly surprised.

"Sophie?" he asked. She smiled, flashing her perfectly bleached teeth. She had changed so much since he had last seen her at graduation. She used to be that preppy, mean girl that people would run from if they saw her in the halls. But now, Moose couldn't even come up with words to describe her.

Let's put it this way, she reeked of sex. Everything about her made him think that she was working the streets, at the least. She wore a dress that looked to be two sizes too small, and barely long enough to cover the very tops of her thighs. She looked like a typical high school girl dressed up for Halloween, and it absolutely disgusted him.

"So you do remember me?" she laughed. She raised her slim, bony hand and flipped the hair framing her face behind her back, revealing the very low cut top of the dress. His eyes widened even more. Even back in high school, she had some dignity. But looking at her now, he wondered when all of it went down the drain.

"Um-I- Yeah, um, of course I do. How are you?" he said, forcing a smile to his lips. He couldn't stop blinking, still in pure shock. Of course he wondered how she ended up this way, but then again, he also wondered how the hell she found him. He hasn't spoken to her in two years. Of course she said at graduation that they should meet up and talk, or even grab a coffee or something. He tried talking to her, but he always blew him off. So, he just gave up. And this is what she blew him off for? Becoming trash?

"I'm doing great! How about you? I heard that you're some big shot dancer now. Is it true that you won The World Jam? That is so crazy!" she said, her voice dripping with fake enthusiasm. Within the month that he had dated her in his sophomore year of high school, he didn't learn much, but he did learn when she was lying. For some reason, it pissed him off even more when he heard the plastic happiness coming from her mouth.

"Oh, yeah, that's true. How did you know about that?" he asked her. She laughed.

"Everybody keeps track of everybody back home, Moose. After all, it is MSA. Didn't you know?" she asked him. "Blake even put up a huge portrait of the Pirates with the check from The World Jam. It even mentions you and Camille in the plaque."

Moose scrunched his brows together. Blake Collins actually kept track of his and Camille's dance careers? Huh, strange. He never seemed to care before when they were actually students at his school.

"Are you serious? Huh, he never seemed to care before we got into NYU." He laughed. Sophie laughed along.

"Oh, yeah! He loves bragging about how he taught two members of the Pirates! It's almost like you guys are steroids to him." She joked. Moose couldn't help but notice that she continuously pushed her chest forward, in attempt to make her breasts look bigger.

"Whoa, wait." Moose interrupted. "How do you know that he brags about me and Camille?"

"Oh," she started, her eyes going towards her feet like they were the most impressive things in the world at the moment. "After high school, I got a job at MSA being Blake's assistant teacher. I would mainly help the freshman, because he couldn't trust me with the older kids. But he would brag to everybody. He would always say, 'If I could teach a mechanic and a Gage to dance, then I can teach you'." She told him.

Same Blake, he thought. Same old jackass that attempted to teach Moose ballet _twice_ and failed.

"Oh, please, he could barely teach me first position. I learned to dance on my own, no Collins needed." He laughed.

As Sophie continued to tell him her adventures after MSA, he felt his pocket vibrate. He pulled out his phone to see that he had just received a text from Camille.

'hate u so much. anala wont let me leave the vault till my hair is perfect. and did I mention that the dress she has for me it 2 short? well it is…'

Moose had to laugh. He wasn't surprised at the text at all. He had told Anala to keep Camille busy while he made his way to make the club to wait for Malcolm, Tyler, and Nora. Then he would give the Pirates the okay to let Camille out of their restraints.

"Are you supposed to be somewhere?" he heard Sophie ask him. He looked up to see her looking down at his phone, reading what Camille had just sent him.

"Oh, um, no. I'm just waiting for Camille to get here. We are actually throwing a surprise party for her. Today's her nineteenth birthday." He explained, locking his phone quickly in attempt to stop Sophie from reading his reply to her.

"I know that, silly. That's why I'm here." She laughed. Moose furrowed his brows.

Only one thought raced through his head. Andie actually invited SOPHIE to CAMILLE'S birthday party? His ex-Girlfriend at a party for his current Girlfriend?

He would have to remind himself to damn her later.

"You were invited?" he asked. Her eyes dropped.

"You didn't know?" she responded, cocking her head to the side in confusion.

Moose's eyes widened. Oh shit, did he upset her? If he knew anything about Sophie, was that when she was upset, she was the type of person to let you know that she was.

"Oh, well, I left the invites to Andie. She just didn't tell me who she invited. Honestly, I didn't even know that she invited the whole MSA Crew. But, you know Andie, always forgetting to tell people important information." He laughed awkwardly, trying to defuse the tension towards him. Sophie smiled, which was a good sign.

"Yeah I know, but I was completely shocked when she called me and asked if I could make it. I barely even knew Camille. I mean, we weren't enemies, but I honestly didn't even know that she was Tyler Gage's little sister until graduation and they announced her name." she laughed. Moose had a hard time trying not to roll his eyes. Of course, Sophie never paid attention to anything unless it involved her.

"Yeah, well it was good seeing you Sophie." he smiled, using his old nickname for her, in order to break some of the awkwardness. She smiled back at him.

"You too, Moose. You too." She opened her arms, and Moose reluctantly accepted the hug that she gave him. Moose tried to pull away at the best of his ability, but was shocked when he felt that Sophie wouldn't let him out of her grasp. She pulled her head back slightly, so it wasn't resting on Moose's shoulder. Moose's mouth opened slightly as he felt Sophie's lips press to his cheek.

Camille was going to absolutely kill him.

**That's the end of that. What did you guys think of Sophie? She's obviously out of character, but she is completely going to raise some interesting hell through out the story. Who knows? She may even turn into the good guy in the end, but there are still many more bad guys to come. **


	6. yet another authors note

Hey everyone,

I Just wanted to let you know that I am very sorry about not updating. Some of you may know that I ended up in the hospital after getting hit by a car, and I didn't really have the chance to write. But now that i am better, I will be updating more.

Love,

Marnie


	7. Baltimore?

"What the hell do you mean, she kissed you?" Andie yelled. Moose attempted to cover her mouth and pull her away when a few of Camille's friends had began to glare at them.

"Is it possible for you to use your inside voice?" he asked, rolling his eyes internally at her. He took her hand, and pulled her to the one place he knew nobody would be, the bathroom.

"What are we doing in here?" Andie asked, examining the room.

"What _you _are doing is explaining to me why in the hell you invited Sophie to Camille's birthday party!" he told her. He couldn't believe that Andie thought it was a good idea to actually invite his ex girlfriend to his current girlfriends birthday. He thought about how she had to have been intoxicated when she invited Sophie. On top of that, Sophie didn't even like Camille. She never did and she most likely never will. Why would she even bother with showing up?

"She was there when Chase and I were going to invite Blake! We felt bad that we were inviting him and not her, so we asked her to come! We didn't even think she was going to show up!" she yelled back, holding her hands up in defense.

"How could you let her kiss you anyway?" she continued.

Moose had to think about this for a minute. When she was attempting to kiss him, not once did he think about Camille. Not once did he think about how it would hurt her if he did kiss her. He just let it happen. Camille only came to his mind after she did it.

"First of all, It was on the cheek." he told her, crossing his arms. "Second, She was hugging me, and then she just did it! I didn't let her! I didn't even know what the hell was happening!"

"Okay!" Andie yelled. "I understand. But that doesn't help the fact that It still happened!"

"What am I going to do?" Moose asked her, bringing his hands up to his head to push his hair out of the way, starting to pace around the bathroom.

"We need to tell Camille." She said, grabbing his shoulders, trying to stop him from panicking.

"No! No way in Hell! She would murder me!" He told her, pushing his arms off of his shoulders.

Not only did Sophie hate Camille, but Camille hated Sophie ten times as much. Ever since she broke up with Moose, Camille has had a blinding hatred for her. No one actually knew why. The two got along fine when her and Moose were dating, but then she broke it off and it was like war between her and Camille. Moose always thought it was just Camille being protective over him, but then he started to date her. And he finally realized it was her not understanding why Sophie would just let him go.

"I'm telling you, she will understand if you just tell her!" Andie told him, attempting to calm him once more.

"You don't get it!" Moose told her. "She may be sweet, but she has Tyler's temper."

When someone would refer to The Gage Family temper, they would run and hide. Every single Gage had a bad temper, including Camille. If someone would look at them the wrong way, they would get paranoid, and go off like a light switch. Moose strictly remembers the time when Camille attacked one of the popular girls of MSA, because she had made a comment about her being a foster child. Camille had made it out with minor scratches from the girls claw like nails, but the other girl wasn't so lucky. Camille had managed to break her nose, and dodged so many flimsy punches that the girl had broken her hand hitting a brick wall.

"Oh yeah. I remember all of those fights in high school." Andie said, reflecting on one of the many times her, Moose, and Missy had torn her off of somebody and pulled her to a janitors closet to hide so she wouldn't get caught. She also remembered how Camille was never the one to get in trouble. Of course Camille had a bad temper, but she always knew how to get out of a bad situation. Besides, It was never her to start the fight. It was always some punk who thought they would be funny and piss her off by saying something to hurt her.

"If we tell her, those fights may not just happen in high school." he told her, taking a deep breath.

"So what do we do?" she asked him.

He sighed. "We party, we have a good time, and we never tell her." he said.

At that moment, one of the three ticks decided to interrupt the two.

"Man, I don't mean to interrupt your little bathroom talk," he said. "But Anala just texted me, and her and the girls are on their way down."

"Oh Shit." Moose muttered to himself.

* * *

"Nala," Camille asked, "Why are we stopping in the club?"

"I forgot my wallet here. We have to meet the boys at the restaurant in twenty minutes, and I wanna have a drink, So I need my I.D." She said, while the elevator doors opened to reveal the dark club. There was not a soul in sight, and Camille couldn't help but feel nervous.

"Cammie, come help me find it." Anala told her as she walked to the side wall to turn the lights on.

Camille sighed. "Okay." She stepped out of the elevator and the lights flicked on.

"Surprise!"

"Holy Shit!"

Music was blaring and lights were shooting as Camille jumped when she saw numerous people jump out from behind bars and doors. When she saw familiar faces, she smiled to herself.

"Happy Birthday Camille!" Jason yelled over his DJ microphone. Everybody was clapping and that was when Camille noticed the many banners and balloons. Of course they would do this. Only the Pirates would do this for her. She turned her head to see Anala laughing her ass off from watching Camille scream.

"Nala, I hate you!" Camille screamed at her, laughing.

"Oh, but I love you, Baby Gage!" She told her, wrapping her arms around Camille.

"Yo!" Jason yelled over the microphone. "For those of you who wandered in off the street, and don't know, our precious baby Camille is nineteen years old today!" More screams and applause are heard, while Jason continues. "And this whole night couldn't have been possible without the help of Baby Gage's loving and caring Boyfriend, Moose."

When Jason said this, Camille felt two arms wrap around her hips. She turned her head to see Moose, a smirk plastered on his face. Camille laughed, and turned her body to bring her hands to the sides of his face, and kiss his lips. Around the two, she heard wolf whistles and Jason telling them to get a room. She pulled away laughing while Moose just held onto her even tighter.

"Before we get this started, I wanna call up our crews daddy, Luke." Jason said as Luke jumps up into the DJ box and more applause fills the club.

"Alright, First of all, I just wanna say, Cammie, Happy Birthday." He smiles to her, and Camille smiles back. "From all of the Pirates, We love you. You are the Crews baby, and we are more then honored to raise you as our own." Camille begins to tear up as she hears some of the female voices in the club give and awe and Anala gives Camille a small kiss on the cheek, making her laugh.

"We also want to say thank you for making Moose, and the rest of us, very happy. But, if you ever want to leave him, the Ticks' beds are always looking for a woman." The entire club laughs at his joke while the Ticks just flip him off, but wink at Camille.

"And one more thing!" Luke shouts, getting the clubs attention again. "We have a surprise for you, all the way from Baltimore, Maryland!" It was then that Camille's eyes widened. From Baltimore?

"Malcolm Gage, everybody!"

Camille felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to find her little brother smiling from ear to ear. Camille gasped, and broke into tears. She hadn't seen Malcolm in almost a year, and It killed her. The teenager, who had gotten taller and grown a lot of muscle now towered over his older sister. He engulfed Camille in a hug, and wouldn't let her go.

"Oh, my God." She said to herself, releasing Malcolm to wipe her eyes and smile at the crowd. She then took Malcolm's face and pulled it down to meet hers, and kissed his forehead.

"I've missed you, Kid." she told him wrapping her arms around him once more. Malcolm smiled.

"I've been so lonely at home without you, Cam." he told her.

"Now lets party, bitches!"


End file.
